LXG Highschool
by EnglishSwede
Summary: everyone from LXG in high scool form and sorry for any dissapointment but uh AlanxMina...for now...


**Disclaimer: I own none of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen characters, I am just barrowing them for your reading pleasure.**

**A/N: Ello and welcome to the League, note this is high school related…I find it humorous to make these characters in a high school setting, please comment and tell me how it goes.**

The weight room smelled of sweat and sweaty high school boys. But only two young men we're in the room, but then even if there weren't any people in that room it would still stink like that. Nemo was leaning against one of the weight lifting machines. He was watching Alan bench 150. Alan grunted as he lifted the weights. Nemo rolled his eyes.

"Alan take a break…you're going to overheat you're body" Nemo said flatly. Alan looked to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't you have some meditating to do or something?" he hissed as he pressed on lifting the weights. Nemo looked to him blankly.

"I'm serious Alan stop with the lifting" Nemo saw as a familiar face came in. Mina. Mina looked to Nemo then to Alan, who didn't realize she had entered the room till she spoke.

"Is he still lifting those ghastly things?" Mina asked Nemo as she walked over to him and then looked back to Alan.

"Two-Hundred-twenty-five-"Alan growled as he lifted the weight back onto the rack and let out a breath of relief. He sat up ad felt the room spin, causing him to lie back down.

"I believe the tiger is worn out" Nemo smirked; Alan rolled his head until he heard his neck crack and then he sighed, sitting slowly up this time.

"When the Tiger is back up and running I'm going to shove my boot up your ass" Alan growled at Nemo who raised a challenging brow. Mina broke in.

"Alan…" Her voice stern and Alan backed off.

"Sorry old man…just a lot of…complications at home…" Alan said standing up and grabbing a nearby towel and whipping off all the sweat that glistened his face.

"Perfectly fine Alan…and what complications is that?" Nemo asked and Mina and Nemo looked at Alan in wonder. Alan moved his mouth as if he were talking at first but then shook his head and started out of the weight room. Mina sighed and looked off to Nemo, who shrugged.

**The Principals office**

"The girls locker room Mr. Skinner…you're that low?" Principal Johnson asked Rodney Skinner who had his white face makeup on and normal clothes. Rodney scratched the back of his head.

"I thought it was the Guys locker room, so sew me" Rodney defended himself…poorly at that. Principal Johnson scowled at him.

"I had to convince a few people not too" He growled and stood up from his desk. Rodney sunk down in his chair a bit and cringed, holding his tongue on a smart comment he had. The Principal looked down to the young man. "Okay Skinner considering this is the only thing I've ever caught you on…I'll let ya go…but next time…you won't be so fortunate" Johnson said and Rodney stood.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir" Rodney said then turned on his heel and smirked evilly as he walked out of the office. As Skinner excited the office he ran into Dorian Gray. Skinner grunted and Dorian growled.

"Watch it!" Dorian growled then kept walking.

"Yes Ma'm" Rodney mocked, loving the fact it was so easy to make fun of Dorian because he always groomed himself up like a woman. Dorian stopped hearing Skinner and growled then kept walking. Henry Jekyll watched the scene but then started down the hall. School was done in five minutes and Jekyll and everyone else just wanted to go home. Well except Alan, he could deal without home right now. The bell had rang and Alan came out of the locker room showered, clean and in fresh clothes. He looked like he was going to go work at a Dig in the 1800's though. As he came out he ran into Mina, she had been waiting for him.

"It's about time you came out" Mina smirked, Alan chuckled a bit and he slung his book bag over one shoulder.

"Miss. Harker I hear there is a new lad in town named Tom Sawyer…I hear he like you" Alan said looking to her; he ran a hand threw his wet black hair. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Yes I believe I've heard that rumor as well…to bad I'm taken" she grinned and started closer to Alan. Alan smiled as she came towards him.

"Oh yeah …too bad Tommy Boy" Alan grinned. Mina patted his cheek then walked past him and started for the parking lot. Alan shook his head. "What a tease" he mumbled then started to the parking lot as well. Henry saw Mina and smiled flagging her down.

"Mina!" He ran up to her then gulped feeling weak at the knees for her, and she hadn't done anything. Mina smiled at him.

"Hello Henry…did you need something?" she asked, as Henry was about to say something he saw Dorian come from no-where and then take Mina in his arms and kiss her fully. Mina was shocked and pushed him away. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she growled and Dorian smiled.

"Oh come on Mina lets kiss again just for the thrill of the olden days" Dorian grinned and started towards her again, but stopped when he felt Henry's hand on his shoulder.

"She said no Dorian" Henry said with less confidence then he anticipated. Mina looked to Henry and shook her head 'no!' Dorian growled and in a swift move had Henry flat on his back. Groaning in shock and in pain. Mina turned Dorian around and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. He pulled his fist back to hit her but then saw Alan and Nemo ready to jump in and fight him. Mina saw them as well and then smirked as Dorian straightened himself up and walked off. Mina went to Henry and helped him up. Henry couldn't look to her he felt like a fool. Mina smiled.

"Thank you Henry" she smiled softly and he looked up to her feeling more confident in himself and nodded.

"Anytime" he grinned, Nemo and Alan came up.

"Is everyone okay?" Nemo asked and Mina and Henry nodded.

"Yes but of course Nemo…" Mina replied then looked to Alan who was watching Dorian as he walked off. He was debating on going to beat the crap out of him or…beat the crap out of him. Well until he felt Mina's hand touch his arm that slid into his hand; that intertwined with his fingers. Alan looked down to her she had a smile on her face. "It's okay Alan…I'm okay everything's fine…no need to get mad" she said softly to him. Alan nodded and tried to shake Dorian out of him mind. Nemo smiled, and Henry looked away envying Alan wishing he was him.

Nemo smiled "Alan, Mina, Henry I'm afraid I must go home now. But if you need me I'll be available on IM…otherwise I'll be meditating" Nemo bowed as he turned and left the three.

"Afraid I have to go too…glad to know your okay Mina" Henry said

"Thank you Henry I'll see you in chemistry tomorrow" Mina smiled as she held Alan's hand. John gave a small goodbye nod to Alan, and Alan returned the gesture. Edward then turned and left for home as well.

Alan walked to the parking lot with Mina, opening the passenger side of his truck for her. She smiled and hopped into his truck. Alan made sure her dress was all in then he shut the door and got in on his own side. Alan cranked up the truck and started out of the parking lot. Mina was in the middle seat close to Alan like she normally was. She could still tell his mind was still racing about what Dorian had done. She looked at his rough hands but smiled at the fact whenever his callused rough hands touched her they were the softest thing in the world. He pulled up to her home, it was very mid-evil looking. He walked her to her front door and then took her hand and kissed it gently. Alan chuckled as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled her to him, kissing him passionately. Her fingers rubbed the side of his neck, where she could feel his heartbeat. It banged threw her ears as she wanted him but knew her limitations. Finally they parted, her dark lipstick smeared on his lips. She giggled.

"I'll be here to pick you up in the morning" Alan whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek once more then went to his truck, waving as he pulled out of her driveway.

Mina smiled hugging herself then entered her home, she gasped as she saw her father Draco standing upside down on the ceiling tapping his foot on it. She got a big lecture on humans and how dangerous this was for the both of them. Not only Alan but for herself as well.

Henry came home to his house that was relevantly old as well. It was a proper very organized household. He sighed as he started for his room. His mother Isabel experimenting in the kitchen with new recipes. And his father Jacob down in the basement experimenting on knew potions. Henry flopped down on his bed and sighed, he opened his eyes to find himself looking at his beast in his mirror.

"_Ooo let me out so I can beat Alan Quatermain into the dust" _the beast growled

"No I won't let you out! Alan's a good man and treats Mina like a man should!" Henry growled and his face turned red.

"_Stop! Let me out We can treat her better than any man in the world! Why didn't you let me out when Dorian came-"_Henry looked to the door to see his father.

"Control it son…control the animal" Jacob said softly to his son.


End file.
